Bell of the Sea
by Sparkler O'Neal
Summary: Erm A Pirate girl docks in Manhattan and meets up with the newsies. Her wild personality, and fun loving nature attracts one of them, showing him that not all girls are exactly alike.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, nor Jack Sparrow, or the Black Pearl.   
  
A/N: Alright...this stories a bit different. Yes I know Pirates were not really even existing anymore during this time and yes I know it is WAY unlikely that the newsies would meet up with one. I just kinda got the insperation and so I'm goin with it...hey who knows it might turn out good..um I hope!  
  
From the docks of Manhattan a very odd sight could be seen. An old fashioned ship was slowly coming into view. A gentle breeze from the sea blew as the warm sun was slowly beginning to rise. On the ship were what looked to be pirates. One girl no older then 16 was standing on the very edge of the boat, her arms spread wide as she listened to the ocean's song. Her raven black hair blew in all directions only a red bandanna keeping it somewhat tamed.   
  
"Jezebell!!" One of the crew yelled out her name pulling her out of her daze. She opened her startling baby blue eyes and looked over at the older man.   
  
"Aye?" She asked tilting her head to the side.   
  
"Will ye get off the side a the boat...ye don't wan' ta end up swimmin wit the fishes savvy?" The man said bringing a smile to Jezebells face. She jumped down from the edge and walked over to the man. "Where are we gonna dock? We cain't let the officials see our boat. " She pointed out.   
  
"Aye, but lest ye forget this is the black pearl...if she dont want to be seen, she wont be." The man said giving Jezebell a wink.   
  
"You and yer stories Pete...ya sound like me great grandpa!" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Aye but me stories are based on truth luvvy. 'Taint' ya wondered why we 'ave yet ta be caught ?" Pete said raising his eyebrows as they approached a dock. "Only those a us that carry the medallions can see it." He said holding out his medallion.  
  
"D' ye really t'ink it's true Pettey?" She asked leaning against the boat.  
  
"Aye...I know it." Jezebell turned away and looked at the quickly approaching shore. New York. The one place she'd yet to see. She'd been all around Europe, Asia and South America. Her and the rest of the crew had just come up from the Caribbean. Jezebell pulled her medallion up to inspect it. Every one of the people on this ship had one. Jezebell had another necklace however. On this one there was a locket. It had been passed down for generations on her mothers side of the family. She smiled at the thought of her mothers side of the family. She was a descendant of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. This ship had been in her family since him. At the moment she was too young to be a captain so her cousin had taken control. He went by the came Captain Red Beard. Jezebell found his name rather ridiculous but it wasn't her place to say so. Soon they were close enough to lower the row boats that they would use to get to the docks, while the captain and a few other crew members would find a better place for the boat to stay out of site.   
  
"C'mon Jezebell, it's time tah go tah shore!" Pettey yelled towards her as she hurried over.  
  
"I wonder what it'll be like." She said as she hopped into the boat.   
  
"I s'pose we're about tah find out." Pettey said with a smile as they started to row to shore.   
  
In Manhattan the Newsies were just making their way towards the Distribution center.   
  
"Odd weather we're havin taday huh Jack?" Crutchy said to Jack as they walked. Jack seemed a bit far off.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea." Jack said looking up at the sky. "Somet'in tells me a change is about ta happen, and it's commin from da sea." Jack said smiling. He'd never had such a feeling that something was going to happen since the strike.   
  
"Ya know...its funny last night I had a dream about pirates." Blink said with a grin.   
  
"Maybe cause ya look like one." Jack suggested with a laugh. Blink wore an eye-patch over his left eye which gave him a rather pirate like look.   
  
"So how are t'ings wit you and Sarah?" Blink asked changing the subject.   
  
"Dey're awright...I dunno dough...I aint too serious about her...she's kinda like a cookie cuttah." Jack said with a shrug. Truth was Sarah had started to bore him. She was just like every other girl out there, nothing special. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jezebell where do ye t'ink yer goin?" Pete asked as Jezebell started to wander.   
  
"I'm gonna see what there is tah see. I'll be back later!" She said with a grin as she took off into the streets. She was quite an odd sight and stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore clothes that was normal for a pirate but odd for others. A loose long sleeved peasant top with a black bodice, her black and red skirts were raggedy and only went to her mid calf making her black boots quite visible. Her gun and sword were tucked away so that they wouldn't be seen incase she ran into a cop. Jezebell was in complete awe of this city. It was brimming with life, there were people everywhere. Jezebell bumped into a rather rich looking man and took advantage of the situation.   
  
"I'm sorry mattey! I did not mean ta bump inta ye." She said before walking away with his wallet.   
  
"Hey! Stop! Thief!" She heard the man yell. With that Jezebell took off running ramming into many people, but not pausing for an instant. She found a tree and quickly jumped up, grasping the branch and pulling herself up. The cops stood just below her and she couldn't help but grin. She jumped down on top of them and looked down at their pitiful forms,   
  
"Aye, tis a pitiful site. Sorry luvs but I must be running." She said blowing a kiss before she took off once again.   
  
"Extra! Extra! Fire at-omfh!" The boy hit the ground hard and winced. "Hey, watch wheah ya goin buddy!" Jezebell sat across from his rubbing her back.   
  
"I'm sorry, are ye hurt?" Jezebell asked as she stood up offering her hand to the blond haired boy. She tilted her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. "If I didn't know better I'd say ye were a pirate. Me names Jezebell." She said as the boy got up and stared at her. "And yer name would be...?" Jezebell said, as she took in his look. Loose dirty white shirt, similar to her own, suspenders, and a hat of some sort. The patch was what made Jezebell think of a pirate.   
  
"Oh, me names Kid Blink, I'se a Newsie." He said shaking her hand. "You'se don't look like you'se from around heah." Blink said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not, I just got here this mornin. Well, me an me crew." She said with a shrug. "Pray tell matey, what is a Newsie?" She asked looking down at the newspapers in his hand.   
  
"We sell da papes." He said simply handing one to her. "Wanna buy one?" He asked hopefully. Jezebell looked it over and smiled.   
  
"Well why not. Here." She said taking out a quarter and giving it to him.  
  
"Papes only a penny." He said confused as to why she'd give so much away.  
  
"Well, keep the change. Just cause ya remind me a someone." She said trying to put her finger on it. "Do ye know a place where I can get a decent meal?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Yea I was just about to go dere meself." Blink said and started walking. "You sure are dressed oddly...wheah are you from?" Blink asked looking her over again.   
  
"I'm from everywhere and nowhere all at once." She said with a grin. She looked at Blinks confused face and laughed. "I'm a Pirate...but keep it quiet will ya luv...dont want the cops findin out about me and me mates." She said looking around at her surroundings.   
  
"Woah! You're a Pirate? Ya mean dey still exist?" Blink said sounding shocked.  
  
"O'course we still exist laddy! T'aint been a time when we havn't." She said with a smile. She turned in front of him and pulled away a shall that was wrapped around her waist, revealing her gun a sword. She smiled and retied it, continuing on.   
  
"Wait till da guys heah about dis one." He said thoughtfully as they reached a restaurant called Tibbys'.   
  
"Hey Blink!" Called a tall boy with dirty blond hair, a bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat. He turned and stared at Jezebell for a moment. Jezebell stared back her baby blue eyes scanning over the boy.   
  
"Didn't yer mother ever teach ye not ta stare?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Jack shook his head, snapping himself out of it.  
  
"Well it aint every day ya see a goil dressed like dat." Jack said with a grin. "Da names Kelly, Jack Kelly." He said looking down at her. "And who might you be?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Me names Jezebell, its a pleasure mate, I'm sure." She said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ey Pettey!" A boy of about 17 got off of a boat and looked around. "Where's Jezebell, 'Taint' seen 'er since ye got off the boat." He said tilting his head to the side.   
  
"Aye Will, she went off on 'er own. Didn't say where." Pettey said with a shrug.   
  
"D'ye t'ink I should go lookin far 'er? Red beard 'taint' gonna like 'er not bein here." Will said, his black eyes turning to Pete.  
  
"Aye...give the lass an hour, then ye can go aftar 'er" Pettey said as he walked over to join some of the other men in taking over a building that had been abandoned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Jack...ye fancy yerself a cowboy is it?" She asked pointing to his hat. Jack laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Naw, I'se jus always wanted ta go ta Santa Fe, but den aftah da Newsie strike I realized dat me family is right here." Jack said and looked over her clothing again. "How about you? I ain't seen anyone dressed like ya befoah..." Jack said looking into her startling blue eyes.  
  
"Well, did ye ever t'ink that maybe ye 'taint seen someone like me 'cause they taint wan'tin ye ta see em?" She asked and shook her head. "I dress the way that the rest of me crew dresses, we're pirates." She said with a wink. "Santa Fe wasn't that spectacular... 'twas like all the other deserts." She said leaning back in her chair looking over the two boys.   
  
"Woah, woah, woah, hold it...Pirates are from fairy tales...dey dun really exist." Jack pointed out looking at her curiously. 'Maybe she's insane?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well laddy, that would be where yer wrong. We been existin for quite some time. Tis true that we are not many, but we still exist." She said taking a flask out of a pocket. She opened it and took a swig. "Oh and will ye do me a favar and not be mentionin this ta anyone...we 'taint' lookin ta be caught savvy?" She said as her food was brought over to the table.   
  
"So Jezebell...what sorts of places have ya gone ta?" Blink asked, fascinated by the idea that Pirates were not just fantasy.   
  
"I've sailed all around the world. France, Italy, England, the Caribbean, South America, Asia, and other places." Jezebell said looking at her drink with a frown. "Do ye not know how ta drink around here?" She asked as she opened her flask again and poured some of it into the drink.  
  
"What is dat exactly?" Jack asked his eyes on her drink.  
  
"Rum." She answered simply.  
  
"So you sailed here in a ship?" Blink asked getting back on topic.   
  
"Aye, a vessel called the Black Pearl. She's been in me family since befar me Great grandpappy, the infamous Cap'n Jack Sparrow." Jezebell said expecting them to know who he was. When she looked up at them and saw the confusion on their faces she frowned. "Dont tell me ye aint heard a The Infamous Jack Sparrow, Cap'n a da Black Pearl." She said her blue eyes wide. Blink and Jack both shook their heads. "Well den, I s'pose it's me place ta tell ye." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow was most widely known befar dis place was even a country." She started. " 'E was da cap'n of da mysterious ship called the Black Pearl. Jack heard of an untold treasure, on an isle that could nea be found, save far those who already knew where it'was. Jack found a compass, and a map, dat were de only way tah get tah de isle. 'Is first mate Barbossas betrayed 'im and took the map. 'E led de rest a de crew intah a mutiny and marooned Jack on an isle..."  
  
"What does maroon mean?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"When a pirate is marooned they are abandoned on an island with no food nor water, only a gun with a single bullet." She explained. "Anyways, Barbossas and the rest a de crew found the treasure an took it all. The treasure 'ad a terrible curse on it and would not be lifted until they returned every piece a gold to the chest. Long stary short, Jack and Bootstraps Bill's son defeated the ghostly crew a de black pearl, returning Jack to his rightful place as Cap'n." She said grinning madly. "Aye but me ship, you cannot see so don't bothar ta ask. When the Black pearl ain't wantin ta be seen, she wont be." Jezebell said her hand gently touching her medallion. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Will!" Pete called the young boy over. It had been an hour and a half and Jezebell needed to be returning now.   
  
"Aye Pete?" Will asked, running a hand through his blond hair.   
  
"Will ye go find Jezebell? It's high past noon an she'll be late if ye dont fin' 'er. Red Beard'll be mighty angry if she 'aint here. Savvy?" Pete said his eyes slightly worried. Pete was a middle aged man with whom Jezebell was very close with. Pete often treated her like a daughter and she didn't mind.   
  
"Aye, Pray tell which way'd she go?" Will asked with a sigh.   
  
"Wen't that a way, said she wanted tah see the sites." Pete responded. Will nodded and ran off in the direction Jezebell had gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So then 'e goes, DAMN TO THE DEPTHS THE MAN THAT CREATED PARLAY! and then Jack goes, 'That would be the French.'" Jezebell said and started cracking up, Blink and Jack joining her. "Aye, when we docked in England we ran inta these common thieves, an one a dem tried tah pick me pocket. So I told 'im dat if he wanted ta keep 'is bloomin privet parts 'e'd bettar give me back me money. The bloody fool practically started cryin." Jezebell said shaking her head. The little bell above the door of Tibbys jingled and Jezebell looked up.  
  
"Ahoy Willy." Jezebell said with a grin. The boy walked over and started to say something before he froze in place. He was staring at Blink who was staring back. Jezebell looked between the two then sudden realization hit her. "Dat's who ye reminded me a...Will!" She said glad she'd gotten that out of her mind. "Bloody hell ye look like twins." She said raising both of her eyebrows.   
  
"Oiy Jezebell, Red Beards commin ta shar, we best be gettin back." Will said taking his eye off of Blink. The two boys were almost exactly identical, except for the face that Will had a patch on his right eye, while Blink had one on his left.   
  
"Aye, so it appears it's time far me ta leave. Twas nice meetin ye." She said standing up. "C'mon Will, we don't want tah be makin de Cap'n angry." She said with a wink.   
  
"Bye Jazz." Jack called out as she was walking out the door. She turned and gave him a look before Will pulled her out the door.  
  
"Who be they?" Will asked as they walked.   
  
"They be Newsies..I ran intah one this marnin after I took some man's money." She said with a shrug.  
  
"What in god's name is a newsie?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"'E said dey sell papes." She said holding up the news paper she'd bought from Blink.  
  
"Odd...Ye tol' them dat we're Pirates didn't ye?" Will said after a brief pause. He stood in front of her looking into her black kohl lined blue eyes. Jezebell sighed and looked down.  
  
"Aye, that I did. Taint like they will go ta the officals. I didn't say where were are stayin." She said in defense of herself.  
  
"Cap'n won't be 'appy 'bout this." Will remarked, receiving a glare from Jezebell.   
  
"Aye...but who says 'e 'as ta know savvy?" She said meaningfully. Will took a deep sigh and shook his head.  
  
"I 'ave ta tell 'im." Will said simply pausing in his walk as Jezebell came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Nea, ye don't 'ave ta tell 'im. Will, ye know what 'ill do ta me." She said her hands on her hips.  
  
"I 'ave ta Jez! Ye did it ta yerself, don' go blamin me because ye can't keep yer mouth shut." Will said immediately regretting his words. Jezebell walked up to him and slapped him full across the face.  
  
"Ye listen ta me William Parker, 'taint yer place ta tell me what I can an cannot say. Dont ye EVER t'ink a insultin me like dat again. Ye know as well as I do dat I aint goin around tellin everyone I see, I only tell people I think will keep it a secret." She said and glared at him. "An' if ye tell Red Beard I swear ta God ye'll regret da day ye even heard da name Jezebell!" She growled before turning on her heal and walking back towards where the rest of the crew was.   
  
" 'Ello lil missy." Pete said grinning at her.  
  
"'Ey Pete...Cap'n come ta shar yet?" Jezebell asked leaning against a wall.  
  
"Lucky far you 'e 'asn't, ye know 'ow 'e gets." Pete said frowning as Will came over a few seconds after with his head bowed. "Pray tell luvvy, what tis it that be botherin Will?" Pete asked curiously.  
  
"'E's a snitch, dats whats wrong wit 'im." She growled crossing her arms in front of her chest. 


	5. Chapter 5

"That guy looked exactly like you." Jack said to Blink raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah...I dont know why. I aint got a bruddah dat I know of and I aint a pirate." Blink said leaning back. "I guess we was right Jackey boy." Blink said looking up at the Manhattan leader. "Things are defiantly changin." He said with a laugh.   
  
"Aint nevah seen a goil like dat." Jack said shaking his head. He found Jezebell interesting...she was new and exciting, unpredictable.   
  
"Dont ya be forgettin you'se already gots a goil." Blink said looking at the expression on Jacks face.  
  
"I knows dat, I jus' said she ain't like otha goils, didn't say I wanted her ta be me goil." Jack pointed out rolling his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Jezebell started singing the well known song, soon joined by the rest of the crew.   
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char and in flame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.   
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Jezebell smiled as the crew finished the song. She loved being a pirate. It was in her blood. Jezebell took out a bottle of Rum and poured it into two cups.  
  
"Ahoy, which one a ye sea dogs wanna try ta beat me?" She asked with a smirk. McCoy stepped up and picked up the glass. They both lifted them in a salute then started to chug the burning liquid. Rum streamed down the sides of Jezebells face as the rest of the crew cheered them on. Jezebell finished first and wiped her face with her sleeve.   
  
"Ye'd t'ink a small lass like that wouldn't handle her liquor that well...tis amazin." Pete said shaking his head. Will nodded, but seemed a bit distracted. "Somethin the matter lad?" Pete asked as Jezebell challenged another one of the men. Jezebell was the only girl in the entire crew, but she acted just like one of the guys.  
  
"Pete...taday I saw a boy. He was me age, and looked exactly like me, sept his eyes were blue." Will said turning to face Pete. "Swear ta God he coulda been me twin...but I aint got a brother...not that I know of anyhow." Will said looking confused.   
  
"Ye remember how yer mother decided the life of piracy wasn't what she wanted?" Pete said. Will nodded looking more confused. "Yer mother and Father decided that 'twas only fair that one of ye go with yer mother, and one with yer father. I dont know what happend ta yer mother, but it is very possible that the boy was yer brother." Pete said quietly looking away from Wills stunned face. "Will...ye alright?" Pete asked a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I need to go think." He said simply as he stood and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cap'n what is it that we are doin here anyhow? Whats so impartant in Manhattan?" The first mate asked as the Captain made sure he had everything.   
  
"B'cause the last part ta the key is here, and once we find the boy that carries it I'll be rid of me wench of a cousin. She takes aftar her great grandpa, a drunken idiot." Red Beard growled as they got onto the last row boat. "She t'inks that she'll get da ship when she comes of age, she acts like she owns the place all the time, and she doesn't fallow orders. She annoys me to no end." He said anger in his eyes as they rowed.   
  
"Ye aint sayin yer gonna get rid a 'er are ye?" The first mate asked, rather shocked.  
  
"How else d'ye expect me ta be rid a 'er? Pluse I need 'er blood far da key ta work." Red beard grumbled. 


End file.
